Two Different Tears
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: Rasa kesepian, kesendrian, dan saling membutuhkan membuat mereka terjebak dalam sebuah cinta yang rumit. kisah cinta Siwon, Yesung, Kyuhyun. YeWon/WonSung or KyuSung? ch 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Two Different Tears

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

**.**

**.**

** .**

**Yesung POV  
**  
Cuaca musim semi yang mulai begitu terasa di sore ini. Hawa yang muai menghangat, pemandangan yang tampak begitu indah, dan bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran, Huft... Bena-benar musim yang sangat indah.

Ku edarkan pandangan ku ke sekeliling taman ini, sungguh suasan yang terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Banyak sekali anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan ceria, membuat rasa bosanku yang tengah menunggu seseorang terkikis sebagian. Senyumku sedikit memudar dan di gantikan dengan ekspresi kaget saat seseorang di belakangku merangkul pundak ku tiba-tiba.

" Chagy-ah! Mian aku telat..." Ucapnya dengan puppy eyes gagal-nya.

" Kau sudah membuatku menunggu 15 menit, dan itu sangat myebakan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun" Ujarku kesal. Ya seseorang yang merangkul bahuku secara tiba-tiba itu adalah seorang Namja 'Cho Kyuhyun' ialah Namja itu.

" Mianhae...Mianhae... Sungie chagy" sesalnya dengan tetap memasang puppy eyesnya yang sangat sangat gagal itu.

" Ya sudah, kajja kita harus cepat-cepat sebelum butiknya tutup" ucap ku pasrah pada akhirnya.  
**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Kim Yesung seorang yeoja manis berusia 22 tahun. Aku adalah seorang dokter anak di sebuah rumah sakit mewah dan terbesar di Korea, dan namja tampan di sebeah ku ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Gameloft, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang game, entah game online ataupun game-game lainnya, dan dia adalah tunanganku mulai besok malam.

Sudah 3 tahun kami menjain sebuah hubungan dan tepat pada esok hari kami akan meningkatkan hubungan kami dari status berpacaran menjadi tunangan. Namja itu - Cho Kyuhyun- dia adalah yang pertama untukku, tidak usah di tanya tentu atau bahkan sudah pasti aku menyayanginya bahkan sangat, tapi kalau mencintainya? Huh... Entahlah. Sampai saat ini aku sungguh tak mengerti arti dari kata mencintai. Bukankah kata sebagian orang ketika kita sedang jatuh cinta akan ada perasaan aneh yang menenangkan menjalar ke hati kita? Jantung kita akan berdegup melebihi batas normal, dan hal-hal lain yang membuat kita terlihat dan bertindak seperti orang aneh?, tapi sampai saat ini aku belum pernah merasakan itu semua, bahkan pada Kyuhyun sekalipun. Dan ketika first kiss kami yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu pun aku tetap tidak merasakan hal itu.

Lalu kenapa aku bisa menerima Kyuhyun dan bahkan kami akan bertunangan besok? Karna hartakah? Atau seperti drama-drama yang selalu ada di TV, karna sebuah rasa balas budi pada keluarga-nya , karna telah merawat dan membiayaiku dari kecil kah?. Jika kalian berfikir seperti itu, okay jawaban kalian SALAH BESAR! . Oh ayolah, itu benar-benar salah dan terlalu klise untuk hidupku. Hey ayolah! Aku adalah seorang Kim Yesung, Orang tuaku adalah Kim Bong ju & Gong Mi Ra mereka adalah Dokter ahli bedah ternama di Korea, dan kalian tau Shapire Blue Hospital? Rumah sakit termewah dan ternama se-Asia adalah punya keluarga ku, dan satu lagi, ayahku adalah penaruh saham terbesar di Universitas Kyunghe begitu pula di Kyunghe Hospital. Jadi jika kalian berpikir alesan ku bertunangan dengan Kyu karna dua alasan tak masuk akal itu adalah SALAH BESAR. Lalu karna apa aku menerima Kyu? Huftt... Entahlah.

3 tahun yang lalu tepat di hari Kyuhyun mengutarakan perasaannya pada-ku, aku sungguh tak dapat berkata apapun. Karna untuk pertama kalinya dimata orang lain aku melihat ketulusan dan perasaan cinta yang teramat tulus untukku. Dan lagi pula dia adalah orang yang sangat tau sifat dan kepribadianku, terlebih dia sangat perhatian di balik sikap jahil dan manja-nya itu. Aku berpikir mungkin diluar sana tak akan ada seseorang seperti kyu, yang memahami dan mengerti diriku seutuhnya melebihi siapapun bahkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin suatu saat akan ada yang mencintaiku sama besar seperti kyu mencintaiku, tapi kalau memahamiku lebih dari Kyu atau pun diriku sendiri pasti tak akan aku temukan. Karna hanya Kyu yang bisa memahami-ku lbh dari siapapun, bahkan kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Dan itulah alasan aku menerima dan memilih seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**-Yesung POV end-**

**.**

**.**  
** .**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan mewah itu pun berlaju menuju sebuah butik yang terletak di daerah Gangnam. Suatu tempat pusat atau bahkan jantung perbelanjaan di kota Seoul. Suatu surga yang sangat indah bagi penggila belanja.

Kyuhyun memparkirkan mobilnya dengan cekatan tepat di depan butik yang mereka tuju. Sebuah butik mewah yang telah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan di saat hari pertunangan mereka nanti.

" Selamat datang tuan Cho dan nona Kim" sambut salah satu pegawai di butik ramah saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun & Yesung.

" Apa Leeteuk eonnie ada?" Tanya Yesung pada pegawai itu.

" Park sajangnim sedang keluar sebentar, sebaiknya nona dan tuan tunggu di ruang tunggu saja"

" Ah! Baiklah, kamsahabnida jung-ssi" Yesung langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, mengjaknya langsung ke ruang tunggu yang tersedia di butik itu.

' Seorang aktor muda multitalenta Choi Siwon, lagi dan lagi di kabarkan menyumbangkan seluruh hasil penghasilannya atas membintangi iklan dari sebuah brand ternama yang ia iklan-kan untuk sebuah panti asuhan di daerah cheonan. Sungguh panutan yang baik untuk anak muda jaman sekarang' suara seorang presenter dari subuah televisi di ruangan itu menarik perhatian Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang memang sedang tidak melakukan apapun di ruang tinggi itu.

" Wah dermawan sekali orang itu" ujar kyuhyun kagum.

" Mungkin hanya untuk mencari sensasi, kau taulah Kyu tingkah publick figure jaman sekarang ini" Sambung Yesung.

" Tapi chagy cara dia untuk mencari sensasi itu bagus, dari pada harus buat skandal-skandal yang tak penting" Yesung hanya manggut-manggut dan merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada TV di ruangan itu.

' Ah! Ini tak seperti yang kalian bayangkan, aku tidak sedermawan itu. Ini adalah project dari manajement-ku SM Entertaiment untuk menolong dan memberi semangat pada anak-anak penderita lemah jantung di panti asuhan itu, dan hampir seuruh artis SM menyumbang dan bahkan sumbangan Kibum jauh lebih besar dari ku'

" Ah... Jadi dia artis dari SM yang akan membantu bakti sosial di panti asuhan daerah Cheonan lusa" gumam Yesung

" Kenapa chagy? Kau mengenal Choi Siwon itu?"  
" Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Hanya saja dia adalah salah satu artis yang akan membantu kegiatan rumah sakit di panti asuhan di daerah Cheonan lusa, kyunnie" jelas Yesung.

" Ah! Begitu, jadi kau akan bersamantya di Cheonan nanti? Apa hanya dia saja artisnya? Apa tidak ada yang lain? Aish! Kenapa harus dia yang membantumu nanti chagy, apa tak ada yang lebih jelek darinya?" Yesung terkikik geli mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar err...begitu cemburu. Diacaknya rambut Kyuhyun gemas dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi pucat itu.

" Kau cemburu eoh? Aish! Aku tak mungkin tertarik pada nya, dan aku tak akan mungkin membutuhkannya. Karna yang aku butuhkan untuk selalu berada di dekat ku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, ya hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun"

" Tentu saja aku cemburu, kau itu kan tunangan-ku, dan aku tak akan rela jika kau berdekatan dengan namja lain selain aku, seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan hanya Cho Kyuhyun tak boleh yang lain" jinjja? Aigoo! Sungguh possesive kau tuan Cho. Ck ck ck ck...

" Ye... Ye.. Arayo tuan Cho" ujar Yesung yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

" Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ke Cheonan chagy?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Besok malam, setelah acara pertunangan kita selesai" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mendengar jawaban dari Yesung yang terkesan santai. Hey! Ayolah siapa juga yang mau langsung di tinggal pasangannya sesaat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara pertunangan mereka. Sungguh tidak mengenakan, bukan?

" MWO! Andwae! Tidak akan aku izinkan kalau begitu" tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

" Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, tidak bisa begitu. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku dan tak mungkin aku membatalkannya begitu saja. Lagi pula setelah acara pertunangan kita, kau pun akan langsung pergi ke China kan? Dan itu akan membuatku mati bosan saat kau tinggal"

" Sekali tidak ya tidak. Itu akan membuat mu lelah chagy. Lagi pula aku di China hanya satu hari sedangkan kau di Cheonan 5 hari, kau ingin membuatku cemas dan tak konsen bekerja karna terlalu mencemaskan mu eoh?" Okay sepertinya aura-aura perdebatan panjang akan di mulai antara pasangan ideal ini. Aish... Hey ayolah lihat tempat jika kalian ingin bertengkar, lihatlah semua pegawai dan pengunjung butik kini tengah menatap kalian heran. Ck ck ck ck -_-

" Kyunie aku ini seorang dokter dan sudah pasti aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kau tak percaya padaku eoh? Ayolah kyunie! Jebal jebal jebal!" Bujuk Yesung yang sudah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya. Huh... Kau memang paling tau kelemahan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung.

" Shireo.. Shireo shireo... Walaupun kau seorang dokter bisakah kau menjamin kesehatan dirimu sendiri eoh? Ya! Kim Yesung dengarkanlah permintaan kekasih mu ini sekali saja. Aish! Kau ini..." Kini suara Kyuhyun sudah cukup meninggi untuk sedikit menggeretak Yesung.

" Baiklah, jika aku tak di izinkan juga lebih baik besok pertunangan kita di batalkan saja dan jangan pernah berharap bisa menemuiku lagi tuan Cho" Kyuhyun sedikit memijat pelipisnya melihat tingkah manja dan keras kepala yeojachingunya itu. Ridak di pungkiri lagi perkataan Yesung barusan benar-benar membuatnya takut dan sedikit frustasi.

" Ye ... Ye... Baiklah kau menang... Kau ku izinkan pergi, tapi dengan satu syarat" Yesung membulatkan matanya senang saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu itu.

" Yeiy! Apa? Apa syaratnya Kyunie? Apa?" Tanya Yesung antusias.

" Aku akan menyusul mu sepulang dari China, eotthae?"

" Uhm... Terserah kau saja. Yeyyy... Kau memang yang terbaik Kyunie. Gomawo...gomawo...kau yang terbaik Kyunieku" Aigoo! Jinjja! Haruskah seperti itu mengekspresikan kegembiraan mu Kim Yesung? Aish... Kau benar-benar tak ingat kini kau berada di mana eoh, nona Kim? Hey! Berhenti menciumi pipi Kyuhyun di tempat umum seperti ini, kau membuat semua mata tertuju pada mu kini nona Kim. Ck ck ck ck

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sreek .. Sreek

Suara gesekan gantungan baju dan dinding-dinding koper itu terdengar jelas di sebuah ruangan mewah dengan nuansa maskulin dan terkesan alami dengan dinding-dinding kayu dan beberapa figura awan yang menghiasi dinding atas kamar itu, membuatnya terasa seperti sedang di alam bebas jika masuk kedalamnya.

Seorang namja tampan kini terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa baju dan kopernya. Bergerak gelisah saat dirasa ada kurang untuk masuk kedalam koper besarnya. Mencoba berpikir lagi apa sebenarnya yang kurang pada bawaannya. Namun seketika pikirannya buyar saat sebuah tangan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

" Siwon-ah! Kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat eoh?" Tanya seseorang itu yang telah membuyarkan pikiran namja tampan -Choi Siwon- itu.

" Ne hyung, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak ke Cheonan. Untung saja SM mengadakan bakti sosial di sana, huh... Membuatku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu esok tiba" ujar Siwon antusias.

" Anak itu, Lee Sungjong. Apa dia masih tinggal di panti asuhan itu?" Tanya namja tampan itu pada Siwon, seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Siwon.

" Kata seol ahjumma dia masih disana, dia sedikit susah berbicara pada orang asing, jadi mungkin akan susah untuknya mendapatkan orang tua asuh, terlebih dia autis. Tapi setelah acara di Cheonan itu selesai aku bertekad untuk mengadopsinya, dan membawanya ke seoul agar dia bisa mendapatkan penanganan lebih baik" ujarnya lirih.

" Kasian anak semanis itu harus mengalami hidup yang seperti ini ," lirih namja tampan itu sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu siwon.

" Ya sudah lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan acara packing mu itu, karena kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Lanjut nya, membuat siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon-Choi Siwon, Seorang actor , model, presenter, dan penyanyi yang tengah menjulang karir nya saat ini, tidak hanya ketampanan, kesuksesan, dan banyak talenta tyang ia miliki, kekayaan pun kini sudah ada dalam gengaman nya. Ya Choi Siwon adalah pewaris tunggal Hyundai Corp. Suatu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Departement store dan juga sudah merambah di bidang perhotelan, sudah tidak bisa di bayangkan lagi seberapa banyak kekayaan seorang Choi Siwon bukan? Namun walaupun ia memiliki semua itu tetap masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal kehidupan nya. Ya walaupun ia bergelimang harta, ketampanan wajah yang nyaris sempurna, tetap tak bisa membuatnya tak membuat nya mempunyai kekasih. Bukan...bukan karena Siwon tidak laku, justru banyak yeoja dari kalangan apapun sudah menyatakan cintanya secara blak-blakan dan terang-terangan pada Siwon, Namun semuanya di tolak secara halus oleh Siwon. Apa dia gay? Ya tentu saja bukan, ia straigh, hanya saja ia belum menemukan sosok yang tepat yang bisa mengisi hatinya, karena ia ingin seseorang yang mengisi hati nya kelak adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir nya. Seseorang yang mampu membuat nya perasakan semua perasaan yang ada di dunia ini, Seseorang yang mampu mengacaukan pikiran nya, dan membuat nya fokus hanya pada sosok itu. Seseorang yang mampu membuat nya meneteskan air mata, Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya merasakan sakit dan hancur di saat bersamaan, dan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya bahagia sampai ia lupa akan pedihnya penderitaan hidup.

Seseorang yang entah kapan akan muncul dalam kehidupan seorang Choi Siwon. Seseorang yang bahkan kini belum ia tahu akan bertemu dimana dan ada dimana. Seseorang yang sudah tertulis di goresan takdirnya untuk mendampinginya sampai ia tak bernapas lagi. Seseorang dengan senyum manis dan mata karamelnya yang meneduhkan.

**.**

** .**

**To Be Continue**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Hey aku kembali bawa ff abal ku ini hehehe . kali ini pair nya Yewon/Wonsung. FF abal req san dari temen aku Cloudswan. Semoga memuaskan dan tak mengecewakan. Dan buat yang terlanjur baca tolong tinggalkan jejak ne .**

** Mind to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Two Different Tears

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Pair : Yewon, Kiwook, broken Kyusung

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

* * *

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian, Tua Cho, Dokter Kim"

"Selamat! Wah kau terlihat cantik sekali Dokter Kim, Selamat semoga kalian bahagia!"

Ucapan selamat itu silih berganti di lontarkan dari setiap para tamu undangan yang hadir, pada sebuah pesta pertunangan yang mewah dan megah. Ratusan orang datang silih berganti ke sebuah bangunang mewah, tempat di mana pesta itu berlangsung, pesta pertunangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Dokter muda Kim Yesung.

•

•

Pandangan sepasang dark brown itu mengitari seluruh ruangan di bangunan mewah itu. Mencari sosok seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu kedatangannya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat, sedikit menundukan kepalanya, sedih.

"Kibum-ah! Apa kau tidak datang?" Lirih nya.

" Berhenti mencarinya sayang, dia tidak datang" ucap mrs. Kim

"Ah! Benarkah? Apa dia menelpon mu Bu?" Tanya Yesung. mrs. kim mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan marah padanya. Kau tau, ia baru saja memulai debutnya mungkin ia sedang sangat sibuk, jangan terlalu di pikirkan" ucap mrs. Kim , mencoba untuk menenangkan Yesung.

"Gwaenchana, aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya lirih, memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang sangat terlihat di wajah manisnya.  
"Bu, aku ini Noona nya kan? Aku merindukannya" suara lirih itu mulai terdengar di barengi dengan sebuah isakan. Mencoba menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang sudah terhiasi oleh aliran liquid bening.

"Ssst... Kau Noona nya, Sampai kapanpun kau tetap Noona-nya. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima KyuHyun. Dia terlalu menyayangimu, percayalah"

Mrs. Kim memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut. Memberi ketenangan dan kehangatan seorang ibu pada anak-nya.

"Berhentilah menangis, lihatlah riasan mu jadi rusak. Kalau seperti ini uri Yesungie sedikit berkurang manis nya. Jja Ibu akan merapikan make up mu" Yesung tersenyum, ibunya itu memang selalu bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik.

"Terimakasih bu, aku dan Kibum beruntung memilikimu dan Daddy"

"Aku dan Daddy mu juga beruntung memiliki anak hebat seperti kalian. Dan Kibum sangat beruntung memiliki Noona seperti mu. Dia sangat menyayangimu, percayalah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dari balik dinding yang memisahkannya dari tempat Ibu dan Anak itu sekarang. Sudah sedari tadi ia berdiri, dan mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan oleh dan Yesung dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Ya, KyuHyun tau, bahkan sangat tau apa yang tengah kini Yesung rasakan dan Yesung pikirkan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di saat seperti ini selain terus berada di samping Yesung dan terus menjahilinya. Menjahilinya? Huh... Terdengar kekanakn memang tapi, hanya dengan cara itu lah ia bisa melihat Yesung nya merajuk dan Tertawa. Bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Kibum, Kim Kibum adik dari wanita yang ia cintai itu memang tidak pernah merestui hubungannya dengan sang Noona. Entahlah apa yang membuat Kibum sangat tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka.

**'Suatu saat ia akan meninggalkan mu, dan aku tidak ingin kau terpuruk untuk nya'**

Satu kalimat itu, hanya satu kalimat itu yang menjadi alasan kibum tak menyukai hubungan mereka. Semenjak kata itu terlontar, semenjak Yesung memutuskan akan tetap berhubungan dengan KyuHyun, semenjak itu pula Kibum menghindar dari Yesung. Entahlah dari mana Kibum dapat pemikiran seperti itu.

KyuHyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Apa ini salah nya? Salahnya kah yang telah merusak hubungan harmonis kakak dan adik itu?. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Yesung, semua orang pun pasti tau tentang itu, terlihat dari pancaran matanya yang teduh setiap kali ia memandang Yesung. Lalu hal apa yang membuat Kibum sangat membencinya? Huh... Entahlah.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, menghapus jejak air mata, yang entah kapan membasihi pipi nya. Berjalan mendekati Yesung dan yang sedang berbincang.

"Ehem... Apakah aku menganggu acara Ibu dan Anak?"

Yesung menoleh, mendengus, menatap sebal ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah mengganggu acaranya dengan sang Ibu.

"Kau selalu mengganggu Cho Kyuhyun" ucapnya sebal.

"Ah? Benarkah? Jika itu menyangkut dirimu, maka selamnya aku akan menjadi pengganggu di mana pun kau berada, sayang" Godanya.

Yesung melempar gumpalan tissue yang sedari ia pegang ke arah Kyuhyun, memasang wajah kesalnya.

Akhhh Pria itu, kenapa suka sekali mengoloknya. Apa otaknya itu tidak pernah bekerja dengan serius? Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa otak Kyuhyun itu? Kenapa ia selalu saja mengubah suasana mengharukan menjadi menyebalkan.

"Omoni! Lihatlah Putri mu itu, dia melemparku dengan gumpalan tissue. Aigoo lihatlah sekarang ia mulai merengut seperti anak kecil ck ck ck"

"Yak!"

"Ha ha ha sudahlah Kyu jangan mengganggu nya terus" kekeh Mrs. Kim

"Ah, Omoni orang tua ku sudah menunggu. Aboji juga sudah ada di sana" tutur KyuHyun.

"Benarkah? Yasudah nikmatilah waktu kalian berdua. Ibu aka kesana sebentar" Mrs. Kim mengecup sebentar pelipis Yesung sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Yesung saja di tempat itu.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau ingin mengolok ku eoh?" Yesung menatap sengit Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapnnya.

"Hey! Berhentilah melipat wajahmu seperti itu, sayang. Kau terlihat seperti pororo"

Yesung melempar deathglare nya pada Kyuhyun, menatap kyuhyun sengit dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa di buatnya.

Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghentakkan kaki nya kesal, berjalan keluar meninggalkan kyuhyun dari tempat itu, hingga...

Greep..~

Kyuhyun meraih lengan kiri Yesung, membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan posesif, memberi sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada punggung itu, yang begitu menenangkan.

Tanpa ada sedikitpun kata yang terucap, Yesung sudah mengerti apa maksud pelukan Kyuhyun ini. Pria ini, selain menyebalkan ia juga selalu penuh kejutan dari tindakkannya.

"Maaf..."

Hening~

Hanya satu kata itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Membuat Yesung terdiam dalam pelukannya. Membalas pelukan hangat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sedikit di abaikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Sangat. Biarkan aku membuktikan pada Kibum bahwa yang ia takutkan selama ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu Kim Yesung"

Yesung mendongak sebentar, lalu semakin melesakkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam tubuh tegap Kyuhyun.

"Buktikanlah... Buktikan pada Kibum" ucap Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Aku tau"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ambigu. Haruskah hanya kata itu lagi yang ia dapat? Kapan kata-kata cinta dari mulut Yesung akan terlontar untuknya? Apa 3 tahun itu masih belum cukup?

'Apa sesulit itu mengucapkannya, Yesungie?'

"Ah, aku punya kejutan untuk mu, kajja" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, menuntun tangan Yesung dengan lembut keluar ruangan itu.

•

•

Yesung menyipitkan matanya, memandang siluet seorang yeoja mungil yang tengah membelakanginya dan Kyuhyun. Ia percepat langkahnya untuk mendekati yeoja itu, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ya! Agassi! Bisakah kau membalikan tubuhmu?" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun di belakangnya dengan tatapn bingung. Yang di balas hanya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat Yesung kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada yeoja itu.

"Annyeong!" Sapa yeoja mungil itu. Tersenyum semeringah, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, melambaikan tangan kanannya, menyapa Yesung yang tengah menatapnya kaget tanpa berkedip.

"Ki...ki...kim...kim...kim ryeo... Kim Ryeowook?" Seperti orang yang mempunyai kesulitan dalam berbicara, Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Nde? Tidak merindukan ku kah? Kau melupakan ku eonnie?" Yeoja mungil itu -Kim Ryeowook - memanyunkan bibir nya, meniru gaya Yesung yang sedang kesal.

"Ki...Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

" Ye eonnie, ini aku Kim Ryeowook. Adik mu, sahabat kecil mu, tetangga mu, dan boneka eksperimen mu saat kita kecil dulu"

"Kim Ryeowook? Wookie? Uri Ryeowookie?" Yesung lagi-lagi bertanya. Masih menatap tak percaya yeoja mungil di hadapnnya itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau apakan eonnie ku itu samapai jadi orang gagap seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun berdecih, berjalan perlahan mendekati Yesung, merangkul pundak yesung yang menegang. Sedikit memberi usapan-usapan lembut pada tubuh mungil itu.

"Ck... Sekarang kalian bermesraan di hadapan ku eoh?" Ryeowook terkekeh lucu, lama sekali rasanya ia tidak melihat pemandangan yang menyenangkan ini.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook, bisakah kau tutup mulut mu? Lihatlah, kau membuatnya kaget"

Ryeowook berdecih, terkekeh meremehkan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, dia itu Ryeowook, benar-benar uri Ryeowookie. Kau tidak merindukannya eoh?" Bisik Kyuhyun lembut di telinga Yesung.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun, memiringkan kepalanya bingung kemudian tersenyum. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Ryeowook...Ryeowookie!" Yesung menubruk tubuh mungil itu, memeluknya begitu erat.

"Hiks... Ryeowook ku... Ryeowookie ku! Aku merindukanmu. Dasar bocah nakal, 4 tahun kau di paris, dan tidak pernah memberiku kabar sama sekali. Aku membencimu hiks... Bocah nakal" yesung terus menangis dalam pelukan Ryeowook, memukul-mukul nya dengan pukulan kecil.

"Akhh, akkh eonnie-ya! Kau menyakitiku, aw aw aw"

"Dasar bocah nakal, itu hukuman untuk mu"

Ryeowook mendengus. Yesung itu kenapa sikap kekanakkannya masih saja belum berubah.

•

•

Acara pesta pertunangan mewah itu sudah selesai Mr. Cho & Mrs. Cho sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim juga sudah beristirahat. Kini tersisa hanya Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol heboh di ruang keluarga rumah keluarga Kim.

1 jam berlalu semenjak kedatangan Ryeowook. Membuat Mrs. Kim begitu heboh melihat Ryeowook kembali. Bercerita banyak dengan , berbagi pengalam dan cerita lucu selama ia berada di paris. Dan menyampaikan perkataan maaf pada Mr dan Mrs. Kim karena kedua orang tuanya yang masih belum sempat kembali ke Korea.

Bwahahah...ha ... Ha...

Suara gelak tawa itu, menggelegar keseluruh ruangan, saling bercerita dan dan berbagi pengalam masing-masing.

"Ryeowook-ah! Bagaimana kau bisa datang di hari tepat pertunangan ku?" Tanya Yesung heran.

" Tanyakan pada tunanganmu itu, eonnie!"

Yesung memandang kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Membuat Yesung geram di buatnya.

"Kyuhyun mengirimku email 1 bulan yang lalu, memberitahu ku jika kalian akan bertunangan. Entah dari mana setan itu tau alamat emailku" jelas Ryeowook.

"Hahahaha... Jangan meraguka kepintaran Cho kyuhyun. Hanya mencari letak dan email seseorang itu hal kecil bagi seorang presedir Cho" ucap Kyuhyun bangga. Membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook memutar boal matanya malas.

"Malam ini aku akan berangkat ke Cheonan untuk tugas, kau ingin ikut denganku?" Ajak Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Tentu! Bukan ide yang buruk" jawab Ryeowook. "Eonnie-ya! Manusia salju itu, apa dia tidak datang?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung menatap kyuhyun sejenak. Menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Membuat Ryeowook berdecih, menghela nafasnya kasar. Meminum dengan kasar segelas soju di hadapannya.

"Huft.. Aish manusia salju itu! Ini sudah 4 tahun sejak kepergian ku, sudah 3 tahun lebih sejak hubungan kalian, dia masih saja bersikap kekanakan seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan manusia salju itu?" Ucap Ryeowook penuh emosi.

Hening, hanya suasana hening yang menyinggapi mereka. Sibuk dengan jalan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Presedir Cho! Pesawat anda akan berangkat 30 menit lagi" ujar seorang driver pribadi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menegapkan bahunya, meminum lagi sedikit soju yang tersisa.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, hati-hati di jalan nanti. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa bawa beberapa mantel, udara di cheonan lebih dingin dari pada di Seoul, jangan lupa minum vitaminmu" pamit Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangguk paham.

"Aku pergi Wokk-ah! Tolong jaga Yesung ku"

Ryeowook teratawa, mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jja Wook-ah! Kita juga harus siap-siap"

* * *

•

•

Siwon memfokuskan pandangannya pada sepanjang jalanan yang gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu jalan. Menghiraukan teman sesama artisnya yang masih sibuk bercanda dan bernyanyi bersama.

Plukk

Seseorang menepuk bahu Siwon, menempat kan tubuhnya duduk di samping Siwon.

"Hyung!" Panggil pria itu.

Siwon menengok, memamerkan senyum manis dengan sepasang dimple yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" Tanya pria itu.

"aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan" ujar Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Gelap seperti itu. Huh... Ku kira kau akan pergi sendiri dengan mobil pribadi mu, ternyata kau lebih memilih ikut dengan rombongan. Tau seperti ini, tadi saja aku memilih duduk dengan mu dari pada bersama Minho"

"Hangeng hyung sedang meminjam mobilku, istrinya Heechul Noona sedang melahirkan"

"Ah, Hangeng-ssi manager mu itu!" Ujar pria itu. Siwon mengangguk, mengiyakan.

" Lee Donghae! Kau menduduki tempatku" suara bas seorang namja tapan dengan wajah dinginnya menginstrupsikan kegiatan Siwon dan pria itu -Lee Donghae - membuat Siwon dan Donghae mendongak, menatap wajah dingin namja tampan itu.

"Ah, Kibum! Kau mengaggetkanku. Baiklah Siwon hyung, Kibum-ah! Selamat beristirahat" ujar Donghae ramah, beranjaak dari tempat itu dan kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Siwon melihat namja dingin itu -Kim Kibum - sekilas, dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan di luar jendela bus itu.

Bruk~

Kibum merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi nya. Memasan bantal leher pada lehernya.

"Kibum-ah! Kau dari mana saja, aku baru melihat mu" tanya Siwon.

"Bukan urusan mu" ucapnya dingin.

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Huh... Selalu seperti ini, Kibum selalu irit bicara, dan dingin pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ddrrrt ddrrrrtt...

Suara ponsel bergetar milik Kibum itu terdengar, membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel Kibum.

**'Bummie, kau tidak datang? Yesungie terus menunggu mu. Apa kau sibuk?'**

"Yesung? Kim Yesung? Kim Yesung, kau mengenalnya? Bukankah dia dokter muda yang akan membantu kita nanti?"

Kibum menatap Siwon jengah, dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada smartphone nya.

**'Maaf aku tidak bisa datang, aku sedang sibuk. Sampaikan maaf ku pada Sungie noona. Aku menyayangimu bu'** balas Kibum.

"Wah! Jadi kau dan Dokter Kim itu bersaudara? Kau putra dari Kim BongJu pemilik rumah sakit terbesar itu? Ya! Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya Siwon.

Kibum berdecih, menatap Siwon malas.

"Siwon-ssi apa mengintip pesan masuk seseorang adalah pekerjaan mu? Jangan banyak bertanya soal urusan yang bahkan bukan hak mu" ujar Kibum dingin. Membuat Siwon tersenyum tanpa dosa, mengacak kecil rambut Kibum yang langsung di tepis kasar oleh Kibum.

"Baikalh, maafkan aku" ucap Siwon tulus yang kembali di acuhkan oleh Kibum.

Siwon kembali menatap Kibum, orang itu -Kim Kibum- kenapa dingin sekali? Seperti orang yang anti sosial. Senyumnya saja hanya terlihat di setiap drama yang ia bintangi. Apa ia tak lelah bersikap seperti itu terus? - Iner Siwon.

Ddrrrrt Ddrrrrt

Smartphone itu kembali bergetar. Karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar Siwon kembali mengintip isi pesan masuk itu.

**'Kau sunnguh tidak ingin datang? Ada Ryeowook disini, ia telah kembali, kau tidak ingin menemuinya? Kau tidak merindukannya? Kau tau Ryeowookie terlihat semakin manis'  
**  
Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya Kibum mengabaikan pesan masuk itu. Merogoh sebuah dompetnya yang terdapat di kantung celananya. Memandanh sebuah foto yang selalu ia simpan di sana.

'Kau telah kembali?' Innernya memandang foto itu.

"Disebelah kiri itu Dokter Kim, di sebelah Dokter Kim itu kau, lalu siapa yeoja manis di sebelahmu itu? Adik? Yeojachingu?"

Kibum kembali mendengus, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan membunuhnya, membuat Siwon semakin bergidik di buatnya.

"Arra...arra... Aku akan tidur dan diam. Mian" ujar Siwon.

Kibum terlihat tidak peduli dan kembali memandang foto itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

**Hey! I'm back. Mian update ff ini kelamaan. Saya tau ff ini semakin geje, dan di chapter ini blm ada pertemuan Yewon sama sekali. Tapi saya pastiin di next chap bakalan ada pertemuan Yewon, tapi ada Yewon moment atau gak, kita liat nanti. Kkkkk.**

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan Chingu!

Cloudswan : udah lanjut nih. Terimakasih.

N.S : Mian baru update, wah jinjja? Beda? Jadi . Terimakasih ya chingu, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan.

Autumn104 : teriamkasih atas sarannya Chingu ^^

Nakazawa Ryu : ini Yewon bukan Wonsung (?) Sama aja kayak nya #plakk kkkkkk. Teriamaksih. Semoga suka di chapter ini. :D

Megieapril : udah lanjut, mian lama update. Terimakasih chingu ^^

CloudsKrystal : udah lanjut, mian lama update. Terimakasih chingu ^^

Lala Clouds : udah lanjut, mian lama update. Terimakasih chingu ^^

Cloud3024 : terimakasih! ^^. Hayo yewon atau kyusung? Waduh ketebak bgt ya jalan ceritanya. Kkkkkkkk. Semoga suka chapter ini ya chingu ^o^

Maycloudself13 : udah lanjut, mian lama update. Terimakasih chingu ^^

Rayie159 : udah lanjut, mian lama update. Terimakasih chingu ^^

Yeyepapo : terimakasih chingu oo^^

Guest : udah lanjut, mian lama update. Terimakasih chingu ^^

Sekali lagi terimakasih chingu! Semoga suka chapter ini dan gak mengecewakan ^^

* * *

**So Mind to Review Again?**


End file.
